As more and more types of different services are being made available for devices utilizing wireless networks, it is becoming increasingly important to design a wireless medium's physical layer to effectively handle the requirements of traditionally wired data link layer traffic. Many new generation wireless systems are designed to dynamically create medium access control (MAC) level service flows (or connections) with associated quality of service (QoS) requirements.
However, there is an ongoing need to provide suitable mechanisms for Internet Protocol (IP) -based applications to trigger the creation of these MAC connections with the appropriate QoS level on demand.